De La Noche
by Born of Stars
Summary: One shot, including Steph, Ranger and some smut. Title means "Of the night."


_De La Noche_

I was dressed up for a classy distraction. High heels, lots of leg, skin-tight black dress. This was definitely one hard on dress. I watched as Tank, Lester and Bobby, one by one filed out of the door of my apartment. Catcalls, and final shouts, were directed at me as they left.

"Nice work, Bombshell!"

"Nice dress!" Wolf whistle.

I rolled my eyes at them, and they grinned at me, the last thing I saw of them before the door clicked behind them. It sounded almost ominous. Like a warning. An ending. A beginning.

I began to turn back towards the rest of the room, but before I knew it, my back was up against the door and Ranger was pressing into my stomach. His lips brushed the shell of my ear, and his hands skimmed the not so sizeable length of my dress appreciatively.

"Lester was wrong," Batman whispered. "It's not a nice dress. Nice dresses don't provoke thoughts like this."

I shifted against him, enjoying his warmth, hard evidence of these thoughts pressed into my abdomen. His hand skimmed up to the hem of the short black dress, currently riding up above mid-thigh, the other hand travelling higher up to my chest. Ranger's voice was horse with emotion, sending shivers through my body with every word.

"_Todo de la noche…tú eres mía."_

I recognised the words, as if from a far off dream. He had said them the night we spent together, whispering them over and over in my ears. Aggressively. Possessively. Ranger liked that phrase. I could feel him getting even harder every time he had said them. They didn't bode well for the part of me that was terrified of Ranger. They looked very good for the damn Hungarian hormones. I tilted my head up, and reached to nip his earlobe. I heard a sharp intake of breath in response.

"What does it mean?" I whispered, lips brushing the side of his neck and jaw.

He turned his face to me, but instead of answering my question, his lips crashed down on mine, demanding and insistent, forcing entrance where it was willingly offered. My heart soared, my mind somewhere above the clouds. When he drew back for breath, we were both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against mine, waiting until he was able to draw enough breath to speak. His voice was still ragged, lingering with the same emotion he had put into the words in Spanish.

"All night…you're mine."

I almost came on the spot. I could feel my knees give out beneath me, and Rangers strong arms around me before I had the chance to fall, picking me up and carrying me towards the bedroom, but he lost patience halfway through the lounge.

I was shoved unceremoniously against the wall, my legs somehow finding their way around Ranger's waist and clinging to him. He lowered his head, assaulting my nipples through the dress and bra I had on. That is, until he decided they were too much of an inconvenience and got rid of them, along with the thong I had had to put on due to the skin-tight dress. My eyes glazed over as he returned his attention and lips back to my nipples. I was on the verge of coming, and I knew he knew it. I could feel my wetness spreading over my legs and on his trousers.

Suddenly, he shoved two fingers inside me. I was already so ready for it, it pushed me over the edge. I could hear myself screaming his name…

I sat up, bolt upright, as I woke from the dream. My heart was racing, and my breathing erratic. I struggled to get them both under control, sitting up in bed, one hand over my heart. I could feel my nipples, hard as they were a moment ago against Ranger, straining against my T-shirt. I breathed in deeply, my heartbeat slowing slightly, beginning to come under control. I was so caught up in my emotions, I didn't notice the dark shadow across the room from me. Didn't notice it step towards me, almost reluctantly, or as if it couldn't help itself. But there was no mistaking the words. Or that deep, ragged, husky tone they were said in. As if just one step from losing control completely. He stepped nearer as he spoke.

"What were you dreaming of, babe?"


End file.
